Brothers for Evermore
by arrasailsup
Summary: Feelings are funny things. They can give you pleasure but they can also hurt you. Gannen ponders on his life. Now added: Vancha
1. Gannen

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything. Happy?**

**For this story to work, pretend Gannen can write. This piece is actually about Gannen thinking about Vancha and some other things. Maybe it will turn into a story about the past? I don't know. We will have to wait and see. It can take place anytime you fancy. And if this becomes more than a one-shot as I'll know by the end of the chapter, please bear with me for slow updates seeing as my computer is nutty and I am unpredictable where writing stories are concerned.**

* * *

Brothers for Evermore

My name is Gannen Harst. I'm the brother of Vancha Harst, now known as Vanch March. And I'm a vampaneze.

Vampires and vampaneze all know Vancha, the vampire prince. But what did they know about me, his brother? How much do they actually know about Vancha's past? The part where it all started?

Nothing, that's what. They know nothing. Sure, they all know the major events but do they know, really know about the inner turmoils that both of us had suffered? The hardships that we had to endure? The pain of being seperated by war? The loss that I felt?

No. They do not. They only look and don't give a second thought about it, as is the way of the creatures of the night.

No one knows. No one cares. Feelings are funny things. They can give you pleasure but they can also hurt you. Maybe they were something Desmond Tiny designed. It seems like one of his inventions, things that you cannot live without but sometimes wish you never experienced.

Ironic?

Yes, maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Maybe feelings were intended to bring happiness into the world but Desmond twisted them, as is his way. Or maybe feelings were intended for both hurt and healing? No one knows. And no one cares.

But I do. This silent night in a forest somewhere in the wilderness of the mountain, I thought. About things I never have brooded on before. Things no self-respecting vampaneze should think of finding time for. Things that were connected to Vancha, my brother. Although our paths have been seperated for many a year, I still think of him as my brother.

Maybe I should not call myself a true vampaneze. Even now, my heart yearns for talking and laughing with Vancha like we did when we were younger. My ties with him can never be truly severed. Even now, I dread the day when I may have to face him in battle. Will I be loyal to my clan? Or will I be loyal to my brother?

There are things I never hope to find out and that is one of them. And still I thought about Vancha.

I know he has gained the rank of prince and I long to congratulate him. But that just makes things all the harder. And I keep wondering. Does Vancha still think of me as his brother? Or just another vampaneze, a foe to be fought? I may never know, but still I wondered.

Now dawn is breaking and it is time to go. I pulled on my travelling cloak on and doused the fire. Turning my face towards the sun, I left my troubling thoughts behind me and went on my way, in search of new adventures.

* * *

**Whew! That went well! Should I do another about Vancha or just leave it like this? Please tell me by reviewing seeing as I'm not decided yet.**


	2. Vancha

**Author's Note: Due to demands, I am writing up the second chapter of Brothers for Evermore. Enjoy!**

**Thanks Cortamone, Caitlin, crazy4eyedmoron and Flames for reviewing and Darth Vyper for her message!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Do I have to type this every chapter! It gets _soo _annoying...**

**

* * *

**

Brothers for Evermore

Chapter two

I yawned, gazing at the empty hall. Paris Skyle and Mika Ver Leth were with me. Arrow was away, courtesy of the rule that say one prince must be away at all times. I didn't really see the need for that rule. I mean, what are the chances of us being murdered together? We are princes after all are we?

Yawning again, I thought,' if it _is _possible to die of boredom, I would probably be dead right now.' Business was slow, no vampaneze attacks, no traitors and no conflicts.

**BORING!**

Running my eyes over the empty hall for yet another time in that minute, I allowed my thoughts to drift away. Closing my eyes peacefully, I thought back to the night where everything changed...

_**Flashback**_

_It wasn't a dark and rainy night, unlike most vampire stories, which are not really true. Gannen and I were standing in the together, under a tree. Both of us were young, Gannen even younger than me by about one-and-a-half years. And I was eighteen then. Both of us had just lost out homes and families that night. One careless spark of fire from a match accidentally hit the pile of newspaper, which hit the curtains, and _poof! _everything was gone._

_It was lucky that we weren't in the room at that time. Hearing the screams and the snapping and crackling sounds from the fire, we had fled. Cowardly of us, I admit, but at least we were still alive._

_**End flashback**_

Maybe it would've been better if we had died. At least it would've saved us a lot of pain. But we hadn't. After several days and nights of wandering and begging for food, we chanced upon our would-be mentor, Estchel Falin, feeding. Was it fate that it had happened? Or was it Des Tiny's meddling? I would never know.

But either way, we became Falin's apprentices, and joined the vampaneze. Too bad I could never accustom myself to killing when feeding, and it all came to a head one night. It _was _a dark and stormy night that time though.

_**Flashback**_

_Falin walked in, having fed recently. His blood red eyes were gleaming with health, and he appeared neither disturbed, saddened nor happy by what he had done: killing when feeding._

_I was hunched miserably in a corner, my face pale and unhappy. My health was steadily going from bad to worse, seeing as I hadn't fed in some time, ashamed for killing innocent people._

"_He was full of life." Falin commented, referring to his newest victim, " his blood will sustain me for some time."_

_Looking at me, he said, " Vancha, you need to feed. Your health is going from bad to worse. You will not survive if you continue like this."_

_Gannen looked at me also. Unlike me, he was healthy, having accepted the fact that he needed to feed to survive, even if it meant killing his victims. " Please Vancha." He said." It is not doing anyone any good, you remaining in your present state."_

"_Aside from the humans that I have saved from not feeding!" I shot back, my temper rising suddenly. I was not in a good mood that day, and being so weak simply made me all the more irritable._

_Falin studied me intensely." You don't want to kill when feeding, do you not?" He asked suddenly and unexpectedly. I shook my head. "No." I whispered, staring at the ten tiny scars on the end of my fingertips._

_Gannen also stared at me." Why not?" He demanded._

"_It just isn't right to kill when feeding." I snarled. " And if you don't accept that I can't do it, I'm leaving!"_

"_But you can't!" Gannen protested. "We're brothers! If I can kill when feeding, then you can too!"_

"_But I can't." I replied stiffly. Falin looked away from me. " I can't allow you to simply leave." He said softly._

"_Why can't you?" I yelled. " I'm just an apprentice, a half-vampaneze. Whether I live or die doesn't matter to the rest of the clan does it?"_

_He shook his head sadly. " But it does." He murmured, so softly that I could barely hear him. " The vampaneze laws clearly states that and half-vampaneze wishing to quit must be killed." He raised his head again, looking at me steadily. " If you do quit. I'm afraid that I have no choice but to kill you."_

_I fidgeted, not really sure what to do. I refuse to continue my existence like this, killing to survive. Considering the options for several tense moments, I finally looked straight at him and said, "so be it. I would rather die than continue like this."_

"_If you insist." Falin said, taking out a throwing dagger. I know that he had absolutely no chance of missing. "One last chance to reconsider." He said._

_I gazed at him firmly. "I'm leaving. The only thing that can change is whether or not you will kill me." I said, making a weak attempt at humor. Unfortunately, it didn't sound one bit like it._

"_Sorry Vancha. I cannot." Falin said. I thought I saw a tear in one of his eyes. He sighed regretfully and aimed his dagger straight at my heart._

"_**Noooo!"**_

_The cry was so sudden that both of us stiffened and turned. Gannen had risen to his feet, and in two long steps, he was in front of me, glaring defiantly at Falin._

"_If you want to kill Vancha, you will have to kill me first!" He yelled. "Stay out of this." I muttered, trying to push him out of the way. But secretly, I was grateful._

_Gannen turned and gazed deep into my eyes. "You're my brother Vancha." He whispered. "We will live and die together."_

"_This is not your fight Gannen." Falin said his voice authorative. Gannen shook his head stubbornly and remained where he was. "No." He said decisively. "No."_

_I know for a fact that when he uses this tone, he will not change his decision for the world, unless he suddenly sees a reason why he should. But seeing as this has only happened once before, it was not likely to happen this time._

_Falin sighed, and lowered his dagger. I saw Gannen relax slightly, but still ready. I was hopeful. Would Falin reconsider? I wasn't a coward, but I do value my own life, unlike some idiots._

_After several tense moments that seemed to last centuries, Falin finally sheathed his dagger. "I cannot afford to lose both of my apprentices." He finally said, sweeping his gaze over both of us. "Vancha, you may go, but be warned! The next time we meet, I will not show such mercy. Gannen, I am most displeased with you. Do you agree not to interfere if I need to kill your brother the next time we meet?"_

_Gannen looked unhappy about this, but realized that it was the best offer Falin can make. "Fine. I agree." He muttered reluctantly. I smiled happily, thankful that both of us had been spared._

"_Go now Vancha, and remember what I said." Falin commanded. I nodded and looked at my brother. Gannen turned and steadily stared back at me. "Farewell." I said quietly. He nodded and touched my arm. "Be safe." He said, tears glistening at the corner of his eyes. I nodded also, feeling wetness on my cheeks._

_Turning, I walked swiftly out into the night, knowing that Falin will keep his word and not pursue me. I had no real possessions, aside from the clothes on my back. But I will make do, and survive. _

_**End flashback**_

Gazing around at the empty hall again, I realized that the only reason why I'm still alive and here is because of Gannen. Smiling slightly, I realized that even though our paths have parted for a long time already, he shall still be my brother for evermore.

**Fin.

* * *

**

**Author's note: Well this is it. The end of my first fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed it, and as always, please review! But if you can't or don't want to, it's fine. Also, I've changed the genre to Angst/Spiritual instead of General/Spiritual. If there's any problem with that, please tell me!**

**See ya!**

**Arrasailsup**


End file.
